1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a spring plate, and more particularly, relates to a voice coil motor using the spring plate.
2. Description of Related Art
As digital technology develops, the volume and weight of digital cameras become smaller, thus the cameras are portable for users. However, with the reduced volume and weight, camera shake happens easily when the user holds the camera to take photos. Therefore, fuzzy images are taken.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.